The Football Boy
by HimeIchigoYuki
Summary: Original plot made by aNdreaa. When a new football hotshot, Benjamin Rice, comes to the school, girls flip. Unfortunately, the only one he's interested in? Haruno Sakura! How will Sasuke deal with it when Ben wants to join the team? SasuSaku. AU. HIATUS!
1. Meet Benjamin Rice

**The Football Boy **

**Sequel to THE FOOTBALL GIRL. When a new American Junior Football Champion, Benjamin Rice comes to the school, girls flip for him. Unfortunately, the only one he's interested in? Haruno Sakura! How will Sasuke- her boyfriend- deal with it when Ben wants to join the team?**

**A/N: Hi there! I don't own the plot. I'm just completing the story that the wonderful aNdreaa created. So if you want to read "The Football Girl" Check out her profile. The first 4 chapters of the story belong to her. I am making the future chapters and hope to do my best. So thank you. **

**-&-**

**Chapter One  
Meet Benjamin Rice**

* * *

"STUPID!"

"MORON!"

"OH, GO BACK TO LOOKING IN THE MIRROR OR WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING!"

"GET A LIFE!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"YOU CALLING YOURSELF A MAN?"

"YOU CALLING YOURSELF A WOMAN?"

"NO!"

"WELL, ME EITHER!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Sasuke and Sakura broke away from their temporary argument to look at Naruto, who had just screamed.

"Guys- practice started an hour ago, and you're STILL fighting."

The whole team was staring at Sakura who had Sasuke in quite severe headlock. She laughed and hastily let go of him.

"Sorry, guys."

"If only I had a camera," Naruto snorted as he slyly glanced at the pair. Sasuke was coughing rather conspicuously and blushing at the same time- or it could have been just red from lack of oxygen.

Haruno Sakura was a junior- not just any junior- THE junior dating…er…

**CUT TO:** Uchiha Sasuke blushing like crazy.

…er…well, you know already.

And Sasuke wasn't just ANY boyfriend.

He was extremely cautious for poor Sakura's well being. If someone so much as tripped her, Sasuke would be after their blood in an instant.

No, he wasn't overly possessive; he was just…well, a little…

…er…well, you know already.

And this is one particular reason why Sasuke never liked Sakura to practice football with a whole team of boys.

He KNEW that SOMEone out there liked Sakura as well…

…but if anyone asked her OUT on a DATE…

Blood would be shed. And then they'd get kicked of the team.

But overly possessive? Nah.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG.

"WOOHOO! PRACTICE IS OVER! O-VER! RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he threw his practice pads and uniform in a box and bolted for the gate.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't get run over by a bicycle," Sakura sighed, as she snapped off her helmet.

**-&-**

"Uchiha," Neji said, tossing a clipboard aside, "just so you know, I heard that Benjamin Rice is coming."

Sasuke stared at him.

"Uh…who?"

"Benjamin Rice."

"Where?"

"To this school. He's transferring tomorrow."

It took a few seconds to process of who Benjamin Rice was, but once the information sunk it, Sasuke went beserk.

"WHAT! THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC, PRETTY-BOY WHO CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A CHICKEN AND A FISH! THAT STUPID MORON WHO MADE A SIX-FIGURE SALARY IN ONE MONTH ALL BECAUSE HE MADE AN APPEARANCE IN A COMMERCIAL! THAT'S SO STUPID!"

Neji blinked.

"AND NOT ONLY THAT- I HEARD HE DATED 8 GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME! 8 GIRLS! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNCIVIL AND HE'S TRASH- NO HE'S LOWER THAN TRASH!"

"You think he's going to go after Sakura."

"DUH!" Sasuke bellowed. Neji stepped back. "I MEAN, SHE'S LIKE THE ONLY GIRL WITH GREEN EYES AND PINK HAIR! KIND OF HARD TO MISS, NEJI!"

"Uh…he's American," Neji said, trying to help calm Sasuke down. It didn't work.

"WHATEVER! NOW, EVERYONE'S GONNA WANT AN AMERICAN PLAYER ON _THIS _TEAM, AND IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND, I'M GOING TO ALLOW HIM ON THIS TEAM, YOU'RE WRONG! WROOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

**-&-**

"Hi, I'd like to join the football team, please," said Benjamin Rice.

Sasuke was sitting grumpily in a chair at a table for Football Team tryouts. Sakura was next to him, smiling politely.

"Are you Benjamin Rice?" She asked. Sasuke scowled.

Ben ran a hand through his brown hair and he winked at the pack of 30 fangirls behind him.

"Yes, I am," he said, smoothly. "And what is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," she said, without a hint of a blush. "I'm the running back position."

Ben glanced at Sasuke, whose eyes looked ready to burn anything that spoke to him.

"Are you the captain?" Ben said to him. Sasuke glared at him, trying to fry a hole in his head.

"Um…yeah, he is," Sakura said, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. Ben blinked.

"Does he talk?"

Sasuke twitched. The NERVE of that little #()(#)(#!

"Yes," Sakura said, jabbing Sasuke in the ribs, "he usually does, but he seems to be a little…incapable of speech at the moment. Just a minute, Benjamin."

Sakura grabbed her boyfriend by the collar and dragged him away.

"What's wrong?" she hissed. Sasuke folded his arms.

"He's not joining my team."

"Sasuke- you're the captain, but it's the team's team. We belong to no one."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Benjamin, who was now flirting with 12 fangirls at a time.

"What's wrong with him? I heard he won some Junior League last year…he'd make a good addition to the team. Sasuke?"

Sakura waved her hand to get his attention. Then, it struck her.

"Are you jealous?" she said, smiling. Sasuke snapped.

"OF _THAT _LITTLE NERDBAG? NO!"

Sakura folded her arms.

"Oh, really? Then why are you acting like the time Naruto's mother bought him those new set of limited-edition cleats before you did?"

Sasuke sputtered.

"T-That is COMPLETELY irrelevant, and PLUS that was over something actually VALUABLE. Unlike THIS jerk…"

"What jerk?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke whipped around to find that Benjamin had snuck up on them. Oblivious to the prior insult, he was smiling flirtatiously at Sakura, who was laughing nervously and trying to get away.

"So, can I join?" he said, running his hand through his hair once more. Sasuke wanted to kill him whenever he did that.

"N—"

"OF COURSE you can," Sakura interjected, jabbing Sasuke in the ribs again. "But tryouts are tomorrow- we'll have to see how well you work with the team, basic skills, and everything, heh, she jabbed Sasuke again, RIGHT, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy was glaring at Ben so ferociously that a bird dropped from the sky out of nowhere.

"We'll. See," he said shortly, before turning around and kicking a chair out the way.

"You'll have to um…excuse us for the time being," Sakura said hastily, as she turned to go after him.

Ben grabbed her wrist, flipping her around so that she ran into his broad chest.

"Um…did you need something?"

"Would you like to go out with me? Tomorrow?"

Sakura almost burst out laughing, and she wrenched out his surprisingly tight grasp on her arm.

"Um…well, I'm very flattered, but I'm actually seeing someone right now."

"Who?"

"Mister Scowling-Butthead back there."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Haha, yes, but I guess that's what makes him so charming…" Sakura trailed off, desperately hoping to get away from him.

"HEY. SAKURA. WE. HAVE. TO. GET. TO. THE. LIBRARY. REMEMBER?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder where Sasuke was visibly standing, a death-like aura radiating all around him for 10 feet. He was clearly after Ben's blood already.

"Oh, right!" Sakura immediately grabbed her bag and ran into the building, leaving Sasuke with Ben.

"What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing at all," Ben said, in a purposely annoying tone of voice.

Sasuke was ripping out his hair in aggravation.

"Look man," Ben said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked down to where Ben's STUPID hand was resting on his AWESOME shoulder and glared. Another bird dropped.

"…just because I've already got her, doesn't mean you have to get jealous."

Sasuke wasn't playing around anymore. How he desperately wanted to smash in all of Ben's shiny teeth.

"She's my girlfriend. Get. Away."

"Ah, but she's still up for grabs."

Sasuke blinked, confused.

"Did you HEAR what I just SAID? She's my girlfriend! That automatically makes her TAKEN."

"But she's still up for grabs," Ben blatantly stated.

Sasuke was melting.

"NO, she's NOT!"

"But she is."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Trouble, Uchiha?" Neji interrupted, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

"Just one," Sasuke said, glaring at Ben, who was clearly satisfied with making Sasuke so mad.

Neji quickly led Sasuke away before he could break something.

Benjamin Rice smiled.

Sakura _would _be up for grabs, if he could help it.

* * *


	2. Baking Skillz

**The Football Boy**

**Chapter Two  
Baking Skillz **

**Plot By: aNdreaa**

**Continued By: HimeIchigoYuki**

* * *

"You can't cook!" Sakura laughed.

"Shyeah, I can," Sasuke said, shoving the frozen pie in the oven.

Sakura pressed her lips together to suppress another giggle. They were both in her kitchen, Sakura watching humorously as Sasuke struggled to bake a pie.

Unbeknownst to his lovely girlfriend, Sasuke was presently in Impress-Girlfriend-Mode-To-Get-Her-Mind-Off-Of-Stupid-American-Footballer-Pinhead.

So he was cooking…no, no…baking…or actually, defrosting a pre-made frozen pie.

"So…uh…," Sasuke said, staring at the oven, "How do you make it bake?"

Sakura laughed again and got up from her chair, wiping her hands on her skirt. Playfully putting her arm on Sasuke's shoulder, she sighed.

"The great Uchiha- defeated by an oven."

"I KNOW how to work an oven," Sasuke said indignantly and pushed a random button, hoping it would pass in Impress-Girlfriend-Mode.

Sakura blinked, clearly amused.

"That's the Broil button."

Sasuke pressed another button.

"That's for the light."

Sasuke pressed another button.

"That's for the Timer."

And another.

"That's the Cleaning."

And another.

"You just turned the oven off."

Sasuke was on the verge of ripping out his hair, and he threw open the oven door, took out the pie, and was about to simply pop it in the microwave, when Sakura stopped him.

She at him, and placed her delicate yet incredibly strong hand on top of his, and steered him back to the oven.

"First," she instructed, talking in a careful tone, "We have to preheat the oven to 400 degrees. So, you press this button."

Her hand still holding his, she led his finger to the Preheat button. Sasuke looked at her, as she was completely absorbed in giving him her instructions. Sakura looked exactly the same as when he had first met her. One-of-a-kind pink hair and sharp blue-green eyes that could glare anyone down. She was beautiful.

"Sasuke! Are you listening?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Uh…yeah."

Sakura smirked.

"Then what do you do next?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Um…put the pie in the oven?"

Sakura sighed and then folded her arms in a playful manner.

"Why don't we," she suggested, "simply skip the cooking lesson and simply buy one at the bakery down the street?"

Her stomach gurgled throughout the empty silence.

It was Sasuke's turn to smile. "How about," he said, challenging her, "we skip the whole pie theme and switch to ramen?"

DING DONG.

Sakura went over and opened the door…or actually, she turned the doorknob and the door burst open to reveal a rather exuberant Naruto, clutching a full box of ramen.

"You guys!" he said, excitedly, "they came out with a SPICY BEEF flavor!"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. Speak of the devil.

"Um…come in, Naruto," Sakura said awkwardly as Naruto ran straight to the kitchen and dove under the stove for some pots.

"Why don't you just eat it at your house?" Sasuke said, crossly. Naruto gave him a wink before answering, innocently.

"No reason."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Naruto…what happened?"

The blonde blinked at the both of them before bursting into tears.

"OKAY! OKAY! I ALREADY TRIED TO COOK ONE AT HOME, BUT THEN THE RAMEN BURNED MY MICROWAVE BECAUSE I FORGOT TO PUT WATER IN, AND THEN IT CAUGHT FIRE AND THEN THE FIRE ALARM SET OFF, AND AFTER I FIXED IT, I USED THE STOVE, BUT THEN THE POT CAUGHT FIRE AND THEN THE FIRE ALARM SET OFF AGAIN, AND THEN THE FIRE DEPARTMENT CALLED ME, WONDERING IF I WAS STILL ALIVE…"

Sasuke looked at him in disgust.

"You're really weird, you know that?"

Naruto looked up at them again, face dry.

"Oh, and by the way, when's the tryout time?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared. Tryout time meant Benjamin Rice.

Sakura noticed his change in aura and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Scowl here is feeling reluctant to even have tryouts," she said, smiling slyly at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked, playing along.

"Because I think he's a little jea—"

"OKAY! Okay, party's over, Uzumaki. Go home with your Spicy Chicken or whatever…"

"BEEF," Naruto protested as Sasuke shoved him out the front steps. Sakura grabbed a couple of the ramen packages, passing them to Sasuke.

"I'm sure you at least know how to cook _this_," Sakura beamed as Sasuke flushed. "I'll walk Naruto down the street to make sure he doesn't get run over by a bicycle."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME," Naruto said, stubbornly. "Sheesh, do it once and everyone mentions OVER and OVER and O—"

"Okay, bike-boy," Sakura sighed, as she dragged him off the porch.

"So," Naruto whispered, as soon as Sasuke was out of earshot. "Sasuke's jealous?"

Sakura smiled and sighed.

"I think he's more envious of Benjamin's football ability. Thought Sasuke's good already…I mean, he _is _captain."

Naruto stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's what he's jealous of?"

Sakura turned around, blinking. "Sure…what else would it be?"

Naruto smirked. Sakura was more clueless than he thought.

"Nothing…I guess."

**-&-**

**Tryout Day**

"Okay," Sasuke said, nodding at all of the potential players in line…and then suddenly scowling at Benjamin Rice who was doing that annoying hands-through-hair thing again.

"When I call your name, I need you to start at this line, and end at the gate. It's a 40 yard dash, and I'm testing for speed."

"Yeah, about that," Ben said, raising his hand as Sasuke scowled, "What time are we supposed to get?"

"Why should you be asking you over-self—"

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed.

Sasuke growled. _This was for Sakura. This was for Sakura. This was for Sakura—_

"Try for 5.6," Sasuke muttered, trying to avoid a conversation.

"Excuse me? What was that? I couldn't hear your mumbling," Ben said, smirking, and clearly getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"He said 5.6," Sakura said hurriedly before Sasuke popped a blood vessel.

"Thank you, _Sakura_," Ben said, stressing her name, and watching Sasuke's anger out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura stared at him.

"Uh…okay."

"Sakura's taken," Naruto said, stepping forward up to Ben. "By Captain-Bonehead over there."

Neji sighed. Here we go again…

Ben raised his eyebrow. Naruto was clearly shorter, and compared to Ben, it was like a house to a skyscraper.

"Would you stop insulting me?" Sasuke said, sweatdropping.

"We'll see," Ben smirked. Naruto gasped dramatically and he leapt backward.

"You-you PLAYER!" he said. Sakura coughed loudly.

"SO, SASUKE. WHO'S FIRST ON THE LIST?"

Sasuke was boiling up in too much anger to comprehend the question.

"SASUKE!"

"Wha- oh. Right. Um…Number 32."

A whistle blew and the boy in the 32 jersey sprinted off towards the gate. The timer clicked.

"5.9. Not bad. Number 20!"

Sakura dug her heel into the grass and grinned.

"GO!"

She was clearly faster than the first boy had been. Her long pink hair whipped out behind her and everyone watched in slight surprise as Sasuke smirked, "4.2."

"Whoaaa…"

Ben patted her on the back as she came back into line. The less than 1-inch contact made Sasuke boil.

_UH-UH. SASUKE, MAN, HE'S STEALING YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU'D BETTER WHUP HIS BUTT IN SOMETHING OR SHE'LL BE FALLING FOR THAT COMMERCIAL BOY LIKE A FAT KID AND CAKE._

Sasuke shook out the inner demon voice in his head.

This was going to be a loooong tryout.

**-&-**

"We made it, we made it, we made it, we made it," Naruto sang as he did a little jig.

Sakura grinned. "Funny- two years ago, I wasn't even on this list because I was a girl."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Naruto, stop it, people are looking at you."

"Hey, Sakura."

She turned to find Ben standing there, smiling his extra-shiny teeth.

"Oh, hello," she responded, cheerfully.

"Congratulations on making the team," Ben said, grinning.

Sakura took a step back as Naruto pulled her back away from the psychotic boy.

"Actually," Ben said, taking her wrist as well. "I need to talk to her. Alone."

Neji glared.

Ben smiled.

Naruto glared.

Ben slowly pulled Sakura away, as she was mouthing, "NO! NOOOO!"

"So," Ben said, as they walked past a few screaming fangirls. "What's on your mind?"

"N-Nothing," Sakura said, desperate to get away.

"Well," Ben continued, "I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner sometime. Or a movie, if you like those."

"Benjamin," Sakura said slowly, "I have a boyfriend."

"What's so great about him? He's all angry all the time."

Sakura tried not to get angry…no pun intended.

"Um…" she said, smiling softly to herself, "I guess that's why I like him so much."

"Because he's angry all the time?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"N-No…because when he's not angry, it makes him seem all the more sweeter," Sakura said, grinning.

"I like him a lot at the moment," she continued, in an explanation-voice. "And unfortunately, when a boy and girl are together, they usually have a mutual agreement to not date anyone else at the same time."

Ben stared at her.

"Really?" he said, in all honesty. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um…have you had more than one girlfriend at the same time?"

"I've had eleven," he deadpanned.

Sakura's eyes popped out. This boy needed a serious therapy treatment.

"Um…okay, well try to stick with one, and maybe the relationship will—"

"SAKURA."

She turned to find Sasuke striding towards them, a rather furious look on his face.

"WE NEED. TO GET. TO CLASS," he said, pulling her away.

"Oh, right. Um…remember my advice, Ben!"

"What advice?" Sasuke spat as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He said he had eleven girlfriends at one time," Sakura said in horror. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid."

"Quite not the reaction I was hoping for, but good enough," Sakura joked, smiling at Sasuke. He blushed.

"He just needed some advice, that's all."

"That moron wouldn't know good advice if it hit slapped him in the face and shoved a stick up his—"

"SASUKE!"

"…sorry."

Sakura sighed and smiled as she glanced up at her boyfriend. He seemed to have a permanent scowl affixed to his features as he glared at anyone who dared to look at Sakura.

"Sasuke, can you smile?" Sakura questioned, looking up at him.

"What?" Sasuke spat.

"Can you smile? Just once."

Sasuke looked at her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder and gave a dramatic sigh.

"I guess I'll have to accept that date with Ben after all…"

"WHAT!" Sasuke choked. "OKAY, okay, I'm smiling. I'm smiling…"

Sakura giggled.

"You're really weird."

**-&-**


	3. Workout Regime

**The Football Boy**

**Chapter Three  
Workout Regime**

**Plot By: aNdreaa **

**Continued By: HimeIchigoYuki**

* * *

"I don't know, but I've been told!"

_"I don't know, but I've been told!"_

"Sasuke's face looks just like mold!"

_"Sasuke's face looks just like mold!"_

"You say thank you, I say please!"

_"You say thank you, I say please!"_

"Captain Sasuke cut the cheese!"

_"Captain Sasuke cut the cheese!"_

_**"NARUTO!"**_

The blonde-haired boy winced as Sasuke stormed over.

"_What_ are you doing?!" he snapped.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Working out the team…?"

Sasuke looked livid. "With rhymes about mold and cheese?"

"About your face," Naruto added, and then blinked, "Er…that's not really helping, is it?"

"No."

Naruto had been teaching a jumping jack/pushup/sprint/drop/roll/quick feet workout for the team according to a rhyme he had made up. It had been the only way to motivate the team.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Sakura hollered as she rushed towards them. "Stupid teacher held me back because I threw one of the frogs we were dissecting at the cheerleaders."

Everyone stared at her. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"They were bothering me!"

"The frogs?"

"No, the cheerleaders."

"Anyways," Sasuke said as everyone stared at Sakura, "is everyone here?"

"Sorry I'm late!" none-other-than-Benjamin yelled as he jogged up to Sasuke.

He ran his hands through his hair, before laying down his excuse.

"My girlfriend- a cheerleader- forced me to come with her to get a new uniform because someone threw a frog and it hit her."

Everyone coughed slightly as Sakura sweatdropped. Sasuke, though biased towards Sakura's advantage, was struggling hard whether or not to chew Ben out. If he did, Sakura would have to deal with the yelling too- but she didn't deserve that. Ben-the-idiot did. But they _were _both late, and Sasuke _was _the captain.

But Sakura wasn't worth his anger.

Sasuke growled. "Don't be late again." And then he turned around, muttering to himself.

**-&-**

"Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig!"

"Time!"

Naruto skidded to a stop and collapsed, face forward in the grass.

"Longest…run…of my…life…"

"It was only two miles."

"No more," Naruto gasped. "I need water…"

Ben jogged by, a smile plastered on his face. Sasuke glowered, squeezing the stopwatch a little harder than he meant to.

Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"C'mon, blondie. Another mile won't kill you."

Naruto looked up at her, gasping.

"Okay…maybe it will. Let him off, Sasuke. He needs a break."

Naruto collapsed onto the bench.

"When's our first game?" he whined.

"Shut it, Uzumaki, or you'll be benched the whole season."

"Just wondering."

"Next Friday," Sasuke said monotonously as he observed the runners. "Get some practice."

"We _are _at practice! Geez, Uchiha. Relaxation is _not _illegal, you know."

Sasuke retained his aloof posture and kicked Naruto off the bench. "Keep running, Naruto."

The blonde let out an exasperated groan and plodded to his feet.

"So."

Sasuke ignored the voice.

"Captain?"

"Don't talk to me," Sasuke said shortly. Ben grinned.

"I was thinking of asking Sakura out to lunch tomorrow."

Sasuke's head whipped up at the boy's smirking face. The smirk that only Sasuke could pull off flawlessly, and there it was on Benjamin Rice's ugly mug.

The Uchiha twitched. "What?"

"Yeah, and then I was going to take her on a boat ride- you know, one of those canoe places in the next town—"

But Sasuke's patience only had so much tolerance. He lunged.

The clipboard and stopwatch was flung across the ground as Sasuke leapt forward, smashing into Ben's stomach. They both tripped on the bench and landed on the ground. Sasuke grabbed the boy's collar.

"I don't care HOW famous you are," he bellowed, "but you and your ego—"

"SASUKE!"

He blanched slightly and looked up to find the team jogging toward them. Sakura got there first, and she was _so _not happy.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

Sasuke gave a last venomous look towards Ben's now-bruising face and shoved him off. Sakura grabbed the first-aid kit from under the bench and handed some bandages to Ben. Sasuke's insides were burning.

"Sakura—" he began, but she cut him off.

"I _know _you hate him," she said, glaring, "but you have a temper problem as well!"

She threw the first-aid kit at him and stalked off to get her bag. Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Sakura, he was g—"

"Of course he was trying to provoke you!" she hissed, "but I'm not taking your side just because you're my boyfriend. Just calm down- your getting angry just makes him happier."

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked blankly as Sakura left the field.

"Home," she grumbled, "I've had enough practice for today."

The team was left awkwardly standing there, shifting glances from an expressionless Ben to a fuming Sasuke.

"She's kind of right, dude," Naruto said. Neji groaned.

**-&-**

"Sakura."

The pink-haired girl grumpily looked up from the stack of books she had been using as a pillow.

"What?"

Ben stared down at her, a large band-aid over his left eye. He sat down next to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I," he began, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was taunting Sasuke about asking you out. He lost it, but it was kind of my fault."

Sakura's eyebrows shot way up into her hairline. This was the cocky Benjamin Rice? Apologizing?

"Um," she said, not really sure what else to say.

"So…I want to make it up to you," he said firmly. Sakura opened her mouth.

"Ben, if this is another dinner proposal, I'm not sure if Sa—"

"No!" he said, earnestly, "It's training! I can help you train for Friday's game! Just some neat warm-ups and tricks I learned from when I was in America's junior league."

Sakura bit her lip. Great, now she was curious.

"I don't know, Ben. Sasuke's the one who's not feeling well with you. Maybe you should go ask him if he wants to train."

"He already said no," Ben lied quickly, and then hung his head in a mock-disappointment.

"What?" Sakura said, irate. "I told him he should learn to be nicer to you!"

"Well, maybe he'll take his time," Ben said, still smoothly lying, "But what do you say, Sakura? Tomorrow at five?"

Sakura, despite herself, sighed. "Alright, Ben. But if you're planning something weird, I get to call it off."

"Deal," he said, grinning. Sakura could help but faintly smile as he left.

Perhaps Ben Rice was not all for the fast-life and fangirls. She looked up as the bell rang, and another class came flooding in, Sasuke among them. She frowned.

Sasuke was never one to intentionally make enemies, but why was he refusing Ben's outreach for a truce?

Sakura dodged his glance and left the classroom.

* * *


	4. Awkward Practice

**The Football Boy**

**Chapter Four  
Awkward Practice**

**Plot By: aNdreaa**

**Continued By: HimeIchigoYuki **

* * *

"Sakura."

…

"Sakura."

…

Sasuke rolled his eyes and darted forward, grabbing her shoulder. She whirled around and he caught sight of her bright glare.

"This is a library!" she hissed quietly, "don't bother me!"

"Well, stop ignoring me!" Sasuke retorted, not bothering to level his voice. A few people sitting at the study tables turned to look at them curiously.

Sakura kept walking, searching for a book on one of the higher shelves. Sasuke followed her, pounding her with questions.

"Sakura! If this is still about that stupid fight with Ben—"

"It's not! And be quiet," she whispered angrily. She stopped at a shelf and getting on the tips of her toes, tried to reach for a book out of her grasp. Sasuke sighed and then easily lifted his arm over her head, getting the book down for her.

He held it out, a frown on his face. She scowled at him, and instead of taking the book she had been so desperate to get, turned around and kept walking.

Sasuke was on the verge of ripping his eyes out.

"Sakura!" he growled, "You're going to talk to me, right here and right now!"

More people at the study tables turned to look at Sasuke, who grew red.

"Uh…sorry," he said to one particularly annoyed girl, "Sakura! _Sakura!"_

Sasuke quickly marched up to his girlfriend in a stiff manner, discreetly trying to run.

"It's five," she said snappishly, "I have to go."

"What?" he said, bewildered, "Why?"

"I'm going on a date," Sakura retorted sarcastically, grabbing her backpack.

Sasuke blinked. What? Surely, she was joking.

"You, of all people, should know. He told me you already refused, so I'll be on the field," Sakura said, "And if you so much as try to intervene, I'll sock you so hard, you'll be in a coma for the rest of your life!"

With that, Sakura turned around and left, leaving Sasuke completely bewildered.

_What?_

**-&-**

"So," Ben said, digging a hand in the grass, "instead of feinting the left-right, the best move is to go backward-left."

"Backward-left. Got it," Sakura said, trying to keep up.

"Usually, the person trying to tackle you is right-handed. But I guess it works both ways because they usually lunge for the right. So go left."

"Okay."

"Of course, when you're running full speed, it's kind of hard to just change momentum and run back."

"Right," Sakura said, feeling a bit stupid with her simple one-worded answers.

"So, I'm going to teach you one of the best moves ever," Ben said. Sakura blinked interestedly.

"Really? What's that?"

"The backward leap," he said with an air of drama.

"Oh," Sakura said, still trying to sound interested, "Um…I can jump backward, though."

"Ah," Ben said, putting on one of those all-knowing smiles, "I'm sure you can, Sakura. But _this _training session is going to make your backward _jump_ into a backward _leap_."

A leaf blew by Sakura's head as silence consumed the field. Uh…

"Alright," Sakura said halfheartedly, trying to appreciate this move Ben was trying to teach her.

"Jump as far and high back for me as you can. I just need to see where we should start off."

Sakura nodded and awkwardly leapt back. She went a little further than most people would have, but it wasn't anything special.

"Try bringing your knees up a little more," Ben suggested, "and the push off always helps."

It took her eight more tries before she was starting to get a little frustrated. Ben amusingly looked at her and said, "Okay. That's fine."

"It's not fine," she snorted, "I'm not even going back two feet. How is that supposed to help me in a game?"

"It's fine for now," Ben said, "try it one more time."

Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her sweaty face and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Whoa!"

Her heel caught on the grass and she tripped backward. And not surprisingly, Ben caught her just in time. Her back landed in his chest and she grabbed his hand for support.

"Oh!" Sakura said, panting. "Thanks. It's probably these stupid cleats. I never lace them right—"

Then she stopped.

For four reasons, actually.

One, was that he was still very firmly gripping her by the shoulders.

Two, her fingers had managed to wind up interlocked with his.

Three, his lips were a dangerous inch away from her cheek.

And four, he was STILL. HOLDING. HER.

Sakura's face burned with both embarrassment and anger. She wrenched away from his arms and kicked.

As to _where_ her kick had met its mark…well, let's just say it hurt. Quite a lot. Especially because Ben was very much so a boy.

Sakura was actually seething.

"You," she breathed, "complete _lowlife_. I take up _one _offer and you- pull something like _that!_"

"Sakura!" he whimpered. I mean, the poor boy was still in pain. "It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!" She cried, and she backhanded him the face. "Sasuke was right! God, I hate it when he is!"

"Sakura—" Ben said, now clutching a bruised cheekbone.

"Don't come near me again!" she snapped.

With that, she stormed off still in a feud.

Sakura went straight home, not bothering to call Sasuke or anyone about Ben's little "accident". Not yet. Right now, she was just too mad to function properly and if she even _saw_ Sasuke's little smirk when she told him how right he had been, she would have probably killed him in annoyance.

**-&-**

"Hi, Ben," the cheerleader said sweetly. Batting her eyelashes unnecessarily, she slid a few polaroids to him across the desk top.

"Hey," he grunted, holding an ice pack to his face. "How many did you take?"

"You're lucky I have such great camera skills," the girl said, her voice dripping with ironic sweetness, "I took three. Looks like a play-by-play, doesn't it?"

Ben blinked, putting the icepack down, and he picked up the three photos. "Not bad," he said under his breath. His finger gently brushed over the first image of him and Sakura, locked in an obviously tight embrace. The second was even tighter. The third could have qualified as a kiss- their faces were close enough.

Benjamin Rice smirked and he looked up at the cheerleader, who was positively fawning over him and his bruised cheekbone.

"Thanks…" he said, putting the photos down.

"…Ami."

* * *


	5. Picture Perfect

**The Football Boy**

**By aNdreaa**

**Continued By HimeIchigoYuki**

**Chapter 5 **

**Picture Perfect**

**_IMPORTANT!! I STILL DONT HAVE A BETA!! I DID MY BEST ON THIS CHAPTER AND HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE MANY MISTAKES. PLEASE APPLY FOR THE JOB!! (If you think you are capable of this job only)._**

* * *

**x. **

**- **

It was a nice morning. Sakura had eaten an apple for breakfast and woke up bright and early.

As Sakura walked into the school she could see straight forward that something was wrong. Everyone was still and all Sakura could hear was breathing, almost all of the girl population was staring. _Scratch that. _**Glaring** at Sakura.

Sakura immediately whipped up to Sasuke's locker.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. What's up?" Sakura said as she leaned on the locker next to Sasuke's.

Sasuke shut his locker with a slam, ignoring Sakura off completely.

"Sasuke"

…

"Sasuke"

…

"SASUKE"

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke. What's up?"

"Oh. So you've became a really good drama queen? You act so innocent, yet you really aren't are you?" Sasuke sneered at Sakura.

"Sasuke, What are you talking about?"

"This _girl_" Sasuke said harshly as she shoved a piece of paper up Sakura's face.

There were three photographs on the sheet of paper each other them with a photo of Ben and Sakura with a caption next to it.

The first one was of Sakura and Ben in a tight embrace, the caption was "Ben and Sakura snuggle up after practise".

The next one was of Sakura and Ben again in a tighter embrace, the caption of that was "They really are close _**friends**_". The bold was even there.

The last one was of Sakura and Ben faces absolutely close to each other, you can even mistake it for a kiss. That had the caption "Nice smooch with Rice, Haruno".

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she dropped the paper. But it was no use. Sasuke had disappeared.

**x. **

**- **

As Sakura trudged into class, there were obvious glares towards her. Those including the whole female population in the class. In the corner of the class, there were a group of girls with Ami in the middle. Sakura could vaguely hear what they were saying.

"Ami, Did you really spy on that bitch Haruno smooching our Ben" one of the girls ask.

"Yes, they really did kiss. In fact, _I _was the one who took the photos"

Sakura clenched her fists. _Ami was so going to pay. _

The door slammed shut to reveal Neji and Naruto walking in, heads low as if someone just died.

"Hey guys" Sakura exclaimed hoping to sound cheerful, but it came out a bit choked.

"Hi traitor" Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think your doing pulling off something like that Sakura? You know it's obviously going to hurt Sasuke who is going to basically stuff up our next game, plus, the whole female population is against you, despite my cousin who is oblivious to everything that is related to gossip" Neji exclaimed. _Wow. That was the longest Neji has really spoken. I thought he was the other human ice cube. _

"You have a girl cousin?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Duh. Well, That's not the point. Can't you see that you are making the team fall apart, not minding that, losing everyone's trust in you?"

"You guys have to trust me, I did not want to be in that position…" Sakura tried to explain.

"Then what? You expect us to believe something else? Like what?" Naruto said seriously for once.

"Yes. Trust me. Ben pulled that on me" Sakura said.

"It is really hard to trust you right now seeing that you made out with Ben" Naruto said staring at her.

"What?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"I seriously did not make out with Ben. I don't even like that guy as a friend anymore! I…" Before Sakura could continue any longer, Neji cut in.

"Sakura, Naruto and I are going to think about this, we aren't going to trust you right now, what do you expect us to do after you did something really low with Ben that was posted all over the school? We can't just accept you ok? You can find yourself whilst we're off with you"

With that. Sakura was left alone.

**x. **

**- **

As Sakura trudged down the school hallways, she kept her head low. She kept hearing whispers about her all along the way.

_BAM!! _

_CRASH!! _

_CRACK!! _

"AH! Sorry. Sorry! I'm really SORRY!!"

Sakura was hit on the head with a numerous amount of books.

Sakura swiftly picked up the books and handed them to a girl with dark blue/raven slick short hair, she also wore glasses.

"It's ok" Sakura said softly.

"My name is Hinata and I'm pleased to meet you! I will repay you for this if you go to the Science room at the third level opposite of the drink fountains after school!"

With that, The strange "Hinata" girl ran off with the books.

_Hinata… She seems... nice._

**x. **

**- **

Sakura was again sitting in her seat in class. Most people weren't in class yet as she was 5 minutes early, but suddenly everyone who is in the room stopped talking. Sakura, curious, lifted up her head to see none other than the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hi" Sakura mumbled.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today and I'll tell you what had happened"

_FLASHBACK _

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

"_What?" _

"_Look at these pictures" _

_Sasuke stared at the Polaroid images that Ami took. _

"_What the hell are these?" _

"_They're pictures of Ben and Sakura on their training date yesterday, they were kissing" _

_Ami then fled. _

"_Hey Sasuke-kun. What's up?" That's when Sakura came in. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS _

"I would like to tell you Sakura that I am on your side but…"

"Why are you telling me this? It's as bad as it already is, I don't need someone to replay this to me" Sakura cut him off. But as soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Well, I'm already on you side and you know how hard it is to be on your side?!"

"Well Mr. Smart-pants-I'm-too-good-for-you, I don't so maybe you should lay off!"

"Why in world would you go train with Ben if you already had a boyfriend anyway?!"

_Sasuke was furious now. _

"Well, he said he was going to _train _with me!"

"Well, Why the hell are you stupid enough to listen to Ben's lie?!"

_The whole class was staring at them now. _

"I THINK THIS RELATIONSHIP IS NOT WORKING OUT!! SO I WANT A BREAK UP!!" Sakura shouted so loud that people all of the classroom was staring at her wide-eyed and some people outside the classroom started poking their heads in.

"Well, you said it, Things really aren't working out between us" Sasuke said and walked away but inside his mind was going something like…

'_She wanted a break up, I agreed. And now we are over, What have I done?' _

"Well, Sakura, Nice break up, two-timer slut. I hope you're happy that you've broken up with the Prince in front of a hell lot of people".

It was of course the annoying Ami with her annoying high pitched voice.

Sakura was frozen but she then remembered herself.

"Well, it's good that such a loser would remind me of something you shouldn't even but in on. Stick your nose in you own business before I bash your fake new nose up again" Sakura snarled at her.

As Ami did not want another broken nose, she left quickly.

* * *

**How's that for my first chapter? Maybe not as good as aNdreaa's but it is ok right? Thanks to all those who are supporting me (:**


	6. Friends

**The Football Boy**

**Chapter 6 **

**Friends**

**A/N: Thank You for the encouraging reviews and wonderful constructive criticism you guys gave me (: **

**Plot By: aNdreaa**

**Continued By: HimeIchigoYuki **

* * *

_'Now… If I wonder… Why did I break up with him?… Oh yes, trust is needed in a relationship and he didn't trust me. Egotistical bastard.'_

Yesterday Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke broke up. Most people didn't believe that it was true but this morning, Ami spread the news. Sakura didn't know this… yet.

x.

_The Football Boy_

_- _

"Hey Sakura".

It was that annoying girl again, Ami.

"Oh. It's you"

"So Sakura-chan, Have you heard the news?" Ami asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice, too fake for her own good.

"Um. What news?"

"Oh. So you haven't heard? Oh well, I'll leave that up to you to find out. See you around, Sa-ku-ra" Ami skipped off to class with that, leaving a very puzzled Sakura behind.

'I wonder what she means by that…'

"HEY EVERYONE!! IT'S THAT TWO-TIMER SAKURA!!" Some random person in the hallway interrupted her thoughts with that loud outburst which caused girls to giggle at Sakura's two-timing stupidity and loud jocks to talk about how Sasuke is such a loser for having a two-timing girlfriend like her.

"What?" Sakura asked loudly in disbelief. Her? A two-timer?

"That's right SAKURA!! You dumped THE Uchiha Sasuke for that new guy, Ben Rice!!"

With that, everyone gasped then laughed. AT HER.

Ami.

Ami.

AMI.

_Ami must die…_

x.

-

It was finally noticed by Sakura that Ami was the one whom spread this news like wildfire. By Period 2, everyone was talking about yesterday's events. Sasuke's walking out on class and of course, the break up.

Sakura felt absolutely miserable.

Not only because for Sasuke's well being. Sasuke was obviously teased from what she heard from the people around her.

Sakura actually cared for Sasuke, still. But things… weren't going as the year was supposed to go.

But Sakura also cared for herself of course. She was called a million names by a numerous amount of people. She was called a slut even.

Sakura sighed. This year was not going well so far.

_The Football Boy_

x.

The Uchiha Sasuke missed someone.

Sakura.

Sakura was the only person the Uchiha Sasuke liked.

And he lost her.

Sasuke knew that rumours were going around about him and her.

Mostly about him being an idiot for dating a two-timer like Sakura. Sasuke knew the truth, he believed her now.

But it was too late.

Sakura doesn't know that because now Sasuke's too chicken to tell her.

Sasuke thought he knew everything.

But he didn't know what just happened today when Sakura fell into the depths of depression.

What an idiot. He could've changed that by telling her. But no, he was an idiot, A big idiot.

Yesterday, He even skipped class because of the break up. His father wasn't happy when he got home because he just received a phone call from the teachers about that matter.

x.

-

_'Now that I'm over with Sasuke… Was that really worth it? Seriously, Ben isn't a person I know very well, I wonder if I can trust him… He doesn't seem like a bad person. Why does Sasuke hate him anyway? He's only an idiot with a lot of fangirls… He looks harmless enough… I wonder why he's such a big deal to Sasuke?'_

x.

-

"Sakura"

"What?"

It was Ben.

"Why? Hello **Ben**" Sakura emphasised his name.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura thought about her words carefully.

"Ben, What do you think of Sasuke?"

"Oh. I think he's a good football player. But I'm also sorry for your break up with him, Sakura-chan"

"Really?"

"Really" Ben lied.

"Why does he hate you?"

"Um. I don't know" Ben lied again.

"Sakura-chan, Are we cool then? Friends?"

Sakura thought about her actions.

Will she regret becoming friends with Ben?

"Ok. Friends" Sakura said.

x.

-

"Um. Do you need help?"

"Oh. I'm fine but thanks for the offer"

The girls put the books down on the table.

It was the girl Sakura met 3 days ago?

"Ah. Hinata right?"

"Y-yes"

"Sorry about not meeting you after school… I forgot about it"

"I-it's ok, I'll r-repay you n-now"

Hinata stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"A-ah. Here it is. I-it might be a bit s-scrunched. S-sorry for that" Hinata stuttered as she handed Sakura some kind of voucher.

Sakura took it and read it carefully.

_100 Gift Voucher. You can use this voucher to buy anything at the 'Hyuga Clothing Store'._

Sakura widened her eyes.

"You bought this just for me?"

"Um. N-no. Actually, I got it for f-free. I g-get one of those e-every week from m-my dad in c-case I w-want to buy c-clothes"

"Why won't you use this one then?"

"M-my dad owns the c-clothing s-store. I can a-always ask for a-another one if I w-want to buy s-something" Hinata said.

"So your name is Hyuga Hinata… Hey! Are you related to Hyuga Neji in any way?"

"O-oh. He's m-my cousin"

Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Sakura"

It was Naruto and Neji. Neji had an eyebrow raised.

"So I see you have met my cousin, Hinata, Sakura?"

"Yes. Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Sorry Sakura. Neji and I decided to trust you"

Sakura chuckled.

"Oh that… Ben and I decided to become friends anyways, he won't pull anything on me as we're **friends** now. I'm sure of it" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok. So are you going still going to play for Friday's game?"

"Yeah I'll play… but there is still Sasuke… I don't know if…"

Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't mind Sasuke, Welcome back icebox"

Naruto gave Sakura a warm smile.

Sakura smiled back at her nickname. Icebox.

"Ok. Hinata, You're going to watch right?"

"Y-yes"

Hinata blushed.

"Oh. So you're Neji's cousin? You're actually hot unlike the other human ice cube!" Naruto yelled.

Neji was REALLY annoyed with Naruto's comment so he hit Naruto on the head REALLY hard.

"Idiot" Neji mumbled.

"HEY!"

* * *

**A/N: No cliff hangers so you guys should be happy XD I hope you liked this chapter. I did try my hardest on this chapter. I even edited it myself since I still do not have a beta… Now from what I have calculated… I should be able to get at least… 20 reviews. (That's how many people have alerted this story). I would love your feedback cause that would help me make the story better. If I get 20 reviews, I'll give you all cookies XD And aNdreaa too. Now, I will read The Football Girl a few more times…**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers;

I think it is time that I should tell you all what has happened in my two year long absence.

I now, no longer like Naruto. And I no longer can write this. Honestly, I don't even like many hetero pairings anymore, much less, write it.

To be honest, I actually forgot about this account until recently, I remembered about it. I don't even write anymore, although I do read fanfictions still, of fandoms that is not Naruto.

As much as I would not like to let you guys down, I already have with my two-year long absence, and to ease your minds about my fanfictions, I will not continue any of them any longer. I'll leave my stories up (as much as I am ashamed of them)

If any of you REALLY want to continue any of my stories, please contact me through my email, which is up on my profile; I might take a while to reply to you though, sorry!

And please forgive me; I honestly cannot be sorrier that I'm abandoning all of these stories. And excuse my horrible writing; honestly, I was only still an elementary/early middle school kid then.

Thank you for supporting me so far though!


End file.
